


So High

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny, High School, Love, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Oscar takes you to your dental procedure
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 21





	So High

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it goes down at my job and yes the dentist can tell! Only if it was done with force!

“Y/N Y/LN!” You hear your name being called as you sit in the small waiting room nervously, Oscar at your side holding your hand.

“Come on nena.” Oscar says softly and pulls you to stand up with him. You look at him with wide eyes and don’t reply as you follow the nurse to the pre-op area. They take your height, weight, and blood pressure and ask you one million questions, just like they did a week ago at your dental exam. The nurse pulls the curtain so she she can go put in all the information, letting you know that it won’t be too long before you’re getting your iv and heading to the OR. 

The reason you were here was because you were absolutely terrified of going to the standard dentist, you could not sit still and let them remove all four wisdom teeth while being awake, so they referred you to this surgery center where they put you completely asleep for the procedure. The only problem being that your insurance didn’t want to cover it so Oscar had to pay 3 grand out of his own pocket. You wanted to tell him no and not come, but Oscar basically forced you to come to the exam after seeing how much pain you were in. 

“I don’t want to Oscar.” You say as you sit in the chair next to him,”I’m fine really, please let’s just go home.” You plead, looking over to the hospital bed that was a few feet away from you. 

“Y/N you can’t even eat bread.” Oscar sighs,”It’s a quick procedure mami, a hour tops. Don’t get yourself worked up. I’m going to be right there when you wake up.” 

“If I wake up.” You groan and wipe your face tiredly.

“Don’t say that, you’re going to wake up.” Oscar reprimands,”This is going to make you feel better. You will be glad you did it.” 

“You’ve never had to remove yours so I can’t really trust your advise, no offense.” You tell him and rest your head on his shoulder. 

“It’s a fact that this will help you eat again without crying every two seconds.” He says and places a kiss to the top of your head,”Just be calm and have good thoughts mami.” Oscar soothes, the nurse opening up the curtain and asking you to sit on the bed so she can do your iv. You slowly pull away from your human comfort source and move to the bed. You hold your arm out and let the nurse tie the band around it, finding a vein with ease and grabbing the iv. You look away not wanting to see the rest, grimacing when you feel the needle go in.

“All done.” She says hooking all the tubing that would be needed to the actual iv. Watching as she hangs a fluid bag on your bed,”Let me go make sure they’re ready for you and then I’ll roll you back.” She smiles

“Okay.” You nod and take a deep breath, Oscar standing up and pushing some hair out of your face.

“You okay?” He asks, giving you another peck, this time on your forehead. 

“Yeah, it. hurt a little, but it’s okay.” You tell him as you play with the hospital bracelet on your arm. 

“Que chica tan fuerte.” (What a strong girl)Oscar pokes fun. 

“You’re suppose to be nice to me today.” You pout

“You’re right, you’re right.” He chuckles and leans down to give you a quick kiss,”I’m sorry.” He mumbles against them before pulling away. 

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be buying me all the ice cream I want later so it makes up for it.” You say with a small smile, leaning your head back and trying to relax. 

“Yeah, I figured you were going to milk this shit out of this.” 

“Hey you’re the one that forced me to come.” You tell him just as the nurse comes back and tells you it’s go time. She instructs Oscar to go wait in the waiting room again, letting him tell you bye before she’s pulling you down a hall and through these big double doors and into a room that’s reads OR 1. She connects three little patches on your chest, hooking that up to the machine, along with a blood pressure cuff on your arm and a pulse ox on your finger. Soon a few other workers join her-the anesthesiologist, the dentist, and a dental assistant. 

“Big breaths.” The old man says after giving you a quick briefing of what he was going to do, and what would happen in the next thirty seconds or so. You do as he says, your eyes growing heavy as you breath in the gas. Surely enough your world becoming black as you get knocked out. 

~

You feel someone messing with your arm and calling your name. But it’s like you couldn’t fully wake up yet. You try to pull away to stop whatever was going on but you had no force...and this strange urge to cough. Which is exactly what you felt your self doing before something is being pulled out of your mouth(oral airway). Your eyes flutter open and your instantly blinded by the light, also taking notice of the new location and nurse that was at your bedside. Everything just seemed so...slow. Like if you were high off your ass already and then decided to smoke three more joints.

“My throat hurts.” You say, craving some cold water. You’re mouth also feeling stuffed.

“It’s going to hurt baby, you had a long tube down it.” The older lady says as she grabs something near your head,”Let me clean your face off and try not to talk to much. You still have gauze in your mouth.” She instructs

“Sorry, oh my bad. Sorry.” You giggle, the nurse shaking her head but a smile still on her face as she uses a wipe on your face. 

“No talking.” She says and waves a finger in front of your face playfully,”I’m going to take you iv out now. Then I’ll call for your family.” 

You nod your head in understanding and hold your arm out like earlier. She does it quickly and bandages it up before walking away, the curtain slightly open so you could make out a few other workers. It doesn’t take long before Oscar is at your side and looking over you, the nurse as well. 

“How you feel mamita?” Oscar asks.

“I can’t talk, so I can’t tell you that.” You say, your voice kind of muffled from how much gauze was in it. Oscar laughs and takes your hand as the nurse grabs his attention. She goes over a list of instructions and what to expect for the next few days, having Oscar sign your release forms and a bit of other medical stuff. Oscar takes the copy’s along with a prescription for pain medication and antibiotics. They help you in a wheel chair and bring you downstairs, your legs feeling funny as you try to get in the car. 

“Woah, I feel like gelatin.” You laugh as Oscar reaches out to help you. 

“I got her.” Oscar tells the lady as he places you into the car with ease. 

“Gauze comes out when you get home! Call us if you have any more questions.” The nurse says as she pushes the wheel chair away. 

“Wait! How long did y’all say this last again?” Oscar asks, slamming the car door shut. 

“She should be back to her normal self in the next hour or two.” She answers quickly

“Fuck.” He mumbles to himself,”Thank you.” He says and walks around to get into the drivers seat. 

“Blood is on my shirt.” You say as you look down at your clothes, a few drops of blood on your chest,”What.the.fuck. They got blood on my shirt papi.” 

“Y/N, you can’t talk. That shits going to fall out of your mouth.” Oscar reminds as he starts the car up,”Also you had four teeth removed, there is going to be blood.” 

“Right quiet. Shhhh.” You say and look over at him,”Are you forgetting something?” 

“Quit talking!” He groans and looks over at you,”What am I forgetting?” 

You give him a pointed look and pat your chest,”Um my seatbelt, do you want me to die. My arms are like not attached to me so I can’t do it.” You laugh and let your head roll back slowly. 

Oscar takes a deep breath and reaches over to put on your seatbelt,”Not another word.” He says more sternly before beginning to drive. That only last about seven minutes before you remember something.

“Hey, give me my phone.” You say and hold your hand out.

“Shhh.” Oscar says and reaches into his pocket with his free hand and gives it to you. You try to unlock it but everything was blurry and the numbers didn’t look like numbers.

“I’m confused.” You say and toss it to the back seat in annoyance. 

“The fuck, you’re going to break it.” Oscar says, not being able to hide his laugh,”You need to calm down mami.” 

“No talking.” You say smartly, the gauze moving from the sides of your mouth and on to your tongue,”Ew!” You say and spit them out, letting the bloody covered squares fall into your lap,”Oscar get it off of me!” You say in disgust.

“My god.” He groans as he glances back and forth between you and the road. He reaches over and pulls out a few napkins from the glove compartment and picks the gauze out of your lap and tosses it all out the window,”I told you to stop talking.” 

“I know you did not just litter.” You gasp and swat his arm,”Oscar we love the earth.” 

“Okay well where the fuck else was that shit going to go?” He asks as he pulls into the drive through pharmacy to grab your items. 

“I don’t know...but what I do know is that I want ice cream after this.” 

“We’re getting ice cream after, but be quiet so I can talk to these people.” Oscar says as he pulls up to the window. You try to focus on the windshield and sitting still but you get bored a few minutes in. 

“Hurry up.” You complain,”I want Ice cream now.”

“Nena, just a few more minutes.” Oscar says and takes your hand, placing a kiss on the back of it as the two of you wait for the pharmacist to return with your items. 

“Thanks.” Oscar says as he takes the bag from them and places it in between the two of you before driving again. 

You pull down the mirror wanting to look at yourself and your eyes go wide,”I look so ugly.” You cry, your eyes feeling up with tears,”My cheeks are so fat. Am I gonna look like this forever?” 

“Your face is swollen nena. It’ll go down.” Oscar reassures.

“I look like a chipmunk.” You sob 

“Nena you’re the cutest chipmunk around.” He laughs and shuts the mirror back up.

“You mean it?” You ask

“One hundred percent.” 

“Well I guess that’s good.” You smile, your mood instantly changing. Oscar doesn’t reply as you turn the radio on, a old school rap playing,”Ice cream?” 

“Yes, I’m going to get some right now.” He laughs. 

“I want strawberry.” You say excitedly

“I knew that already. That’s all you ever get.” 

“Cause it’s the best flavor.” You defend,”It’s like sweet but not to sweet and you can mix it with stuff if you want too. But you shouldn’t even want to because it’s so perfect on its own. Don’t you agree?” 

“Nah we gonna disagree on that one.” Oscar shakes his head,”Cookie dough is where it’s at. No competition.” 

“Wrong. So wrong.” You tell him

“Whatever you say.” 

“Just drive Oscar. I can’t believe you could even say something so far from the truth. Strawberry will always be number one. I love it so much I should get it tattooed on me. Like on my neck...or maybe my forehead. Yes! That’s such a good idea.” 

“I would love to see you do that.” 

“Fine. I will. Call your homie up and have him come to the house.” You say nonchalantly

“I’ll call him later smart ass..” He laughs

“Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass...I mean it though I’m going to do it. A big ol pink ice cream.” 

“On some real shit, I need whatever the fuck they got you on.”

“Um general anesthesia? Did you not listen to them when they explained it?”

“Well I need some of that...you think there’s a market for that?” 

“Um I don’t think so...it’s too medical and involves all this other shit.” You giggle

“Well shit. Just gotta stick to what I know.” Oscar smirks 

“Duh.” You smile and tap your forehead knowingly,”Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.”

“Do you think the dentist could tell that last night...I you know...” you say, pointing to his lower body and then to your mouth. 

“Shit, I don’t know. You think he seen my dick print in the back of your throat?” Oscar laughs loudly

“Oh my god, probably. They’re all gonna talk about me. Or they were while I was knocked out.” You groan

“I don’t think they can really tell mami. I mean I wouldn’t think so and if they did who cares.” He shrugs 

“I mean I care, kind of.” 

“Not like your ever gonna see them again.” He says and pulls into the different drive through lane to buy you your treat,”You want all strawberry? Ima get a few cups to take home so you can eat later.”

“One vanilla mixed in with strawberry. I like to add a little razzle dazzle every now and then.” 

“Of course you do.” Oscar says with a shake of his head pulling up to the voice box to order. Hoping this drug can wear off sooner rather than later. 

~

“Cesar and his little crew are here!” You say excitedly as Oscar parks in the drive, a now empty ice cream cup in your hand. You toss it at him before trying to run out of the car, nearly tripling the whole way to the outside couch. 

“Hi!” You squeal and wrap your arms around the younger Diaz brother tightly, making your way down the line. However when you get to Ruby he holds on for a little longer.

“Did you just sniff me?” You laugh, eyeing as Oscar grabs the stuff from the car and heads in, his clean white shirt now stained with droplets of pink ice cream. 

“No!” The tiny boy says, his eyes going wide before he sits back down on the couch. The rest of the group laughing. 

“Did I smell good?” 

“Yes.” He mumbles quietly, keeping his head down. 

“Good.” You say and wave at them before making your way inside, humming to yourself. The drug not as strong as it was earlier, but still feeling a little doozy.

“Ohhh, strip show.” You say as you find Oscar in the bedroom changing into a clean shirt.”

“It’s your fault. You threw that ice cream on me.” Oscar says giving you a glare. 

“I was just excited to see Cesar.” You say and walk up to him, with puckered lips.

“Hell nah, get away from me with your bloody ass mouth.” Oscar says and gives your forehead a light push as he laughs.

“I thought you loved me.” You say in shock as you hurry to the attached bathroom to look inside your mouth,”Gross.” You say and lean down to cup some water in your hand. Sipping it into your mouth and gargling it. 

“You’re never going to kiss me again?” You ask softly when you come back out, walking past him as you throw yourself down on the bed face first.

“I will. Tomorrow.” Oscar says and comes over to take your shoes off,”You need some sleep right now though. A long nap will do you good. Go get under the covers.” 

You mutter something incoherent, scooting yourself up like a worm and bringing the blanket over your body,”Lay down with me.” 

“I will, but let me go get your medicine so you can take it already.” 

You sigh and wait for him to comeback, a small headache forming and the numbness from your mouth beginning to wear off. Oscar returns shortly with a glass of water and two pills,”Open.” He says as you sit up, sticking you tongue out as you do what he asks. He places the medicine on your tongue and holds the glass up to your mouth,”Drink.” You listen and let him hold the cup for you as you down more than half of it. 

“Okay, sleep now.” You say after swallowing, patting the empty space next to you. 

Oscar nod and sets water down on the night table, pulling off his belt and cargo shorts. 

“Your socks are so high, leave them on. They make your thighs look amazing.” You joke, Oscar rolling his eyes as he tugs them down.

“Ima let you talk your shit for today...but tomorrow I’m coming full force mami.” He smirks before climbing in behind you.

“Shut up and hold me.” You say and snuggle into him,”Thank you for going with me today.” You add after a few moments

“I had no choice, I couldn’t let you go by yourself.” Oscar says as he wraps himself around you. 

“Yeah but still, thanks. I couldn’t have done it with out you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now shut those pretty little eyes of yours.” He says as he pushes some hair off of your face,”I’ll make you some soup later for when you wake up.” 

“You’re the best.” You sigh and let your eyes close,”love you.” 

“I love you too.” He says, the last thing you hear before your falling asleep for the second time that day.


End file.
